Shattered Fragment
by Mumei Mu
Summary: A prequel to Re:Dark. Watch on as Naruto go through many lives in many different universe and meet the dark/bad ending. Sometime a certain life can be repeat over and over in many different branches and yet meet the same tragedy ending in some forms. Series of arcs/also containing one-shot chapters.


**I present you one of the latest story, Shattered Fragment! A Naruto x X-over fanfic!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

 **This story is technically prequel to Re:Dark. Unlike some stories, it's collection of many different arcs/Life where Naruto will have bad ending in this story…Some arc/life will have many chapters or few chapters and sometime can take place in same universe over and over. I suggest you to read Re:Dark first to understand what's going on in this story.**

 **Very, very, very short chapter because it's prologue and an intro.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything mentioned in this story**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

In a black void, there is nothing but silence and emptiness until an exotic tanned brown-skinned woman with long black hair in black dress materialize in black void, yet stand out with some outline around her, as she curl up next to a large round veil mirror with mourning expression. "Naruto, my sweet dear…" She whispered lowly, "How could she do that to you? Damning you to endless cycle of reincarnation, filled with tragedy, pains, betrayals and many more…All that will never lead you to the happy ending...And I have to watch everything." She stroked the edge of her mirror sadly, "…Naruto, I will find a way to break this curse even if it will take me forever…We will be together like we were meant to be…But now I have to watch you going through it over and over, never know that you went through this same life more than once in endless sea of multiverse. Watch you suffering…Fall in love then have your life snatch away before the eyes of those who love you…Everything…"

The mirror shimmers to show two horizontal lines between three same blonde teenager with same people in each section and they all play out in different way. One show him falling to a enemy's blade, second show him died unexpectedly, third show him walk away from the group for some reason. The mirror shimmer again to reveal many fragments of all same blonde boy from young teenage to barely eighteen, all meet tragedy at some point but what they have in common is not their ending…They wield some kind of darkness or come in all form of the darkness itself.

"What would you do if you discover that you are living the same life fourth time or more? Die then everything reset to your birth in this universe with different actions and effects? Will you try to fight against it or just accept your cruel fate, living over and over as a broken soul?"

She hold onto a hope that there will be a life where he will remember everything and that she will once again appear to him and they can break this curse together…But right now, she is forced to watch her dear living a new life out…In many different worlds.

* * *

" _I wIlL bReAk YoU iNtO pIeCeS lIkE mY hEaRt! I wIlL sHaTtEr YoUr SoUl! YoU'rE mInE, nOt HeRs! MiNe! mInE! MiNe!"_

* * *

 **And that end the prologue of SF! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Again, it's just a very short prologue. What this story is about? It's more like a series of one-shot but with more chapters, (Some can be just one-shot chapter in a certain fashion) and some can be short or long, depending on arcs. At same time, you will see some same crossover over and over like for example, there are more than one RWBY/Bleach/whatever.**

 **Again, this story always have bad ending for Naruto, always!**

 **What will be the first arc/life we see in the next chapter? How will Naruto's life end? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be devoured by darkness.**


End file.
